good versus evil
by markab
Summary: Season one universe.
1. Chapter 1

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**Hi, I come across some storys of Space 1999 that I had written in the middle/late 1980s. **

**They are pretty much short pieces, and are in their original paper form apart of a group of stories under the heading **_**"COSMIC ATTACK"**_

**I have slightly expanded the stories and now reproduced them as single entities in their own right. The first I have called "Good verus Evil" and I am uploading it in instalments. **

**Hopefully enjoy! If not I'm sorry.**

**GOOD VERSUS EVIL**

Earth's age old Moon drifted on it's lonely path across an even lonier galaxy.

Eagle One was approaching the planet that had been on their long range scanners for the last few days, since it had first appeared on the big screen in Main Mission.

Professor Victor Bergman looked up to the screen, and then glanced across to David Kano who sat at his terminal, readying to gather up as much information he could muster about the planet...

The professor came forward, " Kano what readings have you got?"

Kano looked up at him shaking his head, " Nothing Professor, Computer seems to be playing up...it seems to want to pass on information to us about the planet, but something is bypassing it's output systems..."

Bergman scratched his chin and looked across to Sandra Benes at her desk, " Sandra, see if you can raise the commander aboard Eagle one"

Sandra shook her head and tapped in, and opened a communication link, " Moonbase Alpha to Eagle One, come in eagle one..."

Commander John Koenig's face appeared on the small moniter on the desk, " Reading you loud and clear Alpha, have you got anything for me?"  
Bergman leaned forward and took charge, " John, we are having problems down here...Computer is unable to give us anything else about the planet...all we have is the original reading that it has a breathable atmosphere...are your on board computers effected?"

"Negative Victor, everything they're telling me it's what I want to hear"

"John...just maybe that there is something on that planet that is overiding our systems...yours aren't at the moment but if they are..."

Koenig's face was nodding on the display, " No Victor...It's TOO LATE to turn back now...whatever is effecting computer is not touching our on-board computers, it has to be a fault on your side...now I'll contact you as soon as we've touched down on the planet...Koenig out"

Victor looked up at the big screen to see the Eagle get swallowed up by the massive planet, just then, as he turned to confer further to Kano about what it was that was effecting Computer, Dr Helena Russell entered the room.

"I was wondering whether there was any word from John..."

Victor nodded his head and put his hands upon her shoulders, " Yes, we did just now, he's fine...says his on-board computers are working fine"

Helena looked around her, " But ours here on Alpha are not...does he know that? Victor we don't know what's ON that planet waiting for him!"

Victor gave her, or tried to give her a reasuring smile, " I'm sure John knows what he is doing...all we can do is wait for him to contact us...anyway it might be good news he comes back with...lets not worry ourselves yet..."

Xxxx

Eagle One was entering the planets atmosphere.

Commander John Koenig and pilot Jack Marshall stared ahead of them as they grabbed the controls. The eagle was just about to go into planetfall.

Jack Marshall swung around, his face was one of sheer concern, " Commander! The controls...they're red hot!"

Koenig tried his own levers, he snapped his hand up and turned to him, "You're right...we better pull up..."

Even though the thrust controls were burning hot, they both managed to pull them into position.

"They aren't responding commander! We're gonna break up!"

Koenig's eyes were all over the shop as plooms of black smoke started to pour up from the dash area...

...but something was on his side...

...something that seemed to be working him...

...his body wasn't his own, or was it?

The controls weren't hot to the touch anymore...it was like he was touching them with someone elses hand...he gritted his teeth and pulled down on the thrust control and the eagle hurtled out of the planets atmosphere...

And was spinning out of control back towards the Moon...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**GOOD VERSUS EVIL - part 2**

Eagle one was twisting and turning through space, hurtling towards the moon.

Pilot Jack Marshall was slowly becoming aware that he was regaining consciousness, but for how long he had been out for, he had no idea.

Although he had only just come around for a few seconds, he knew instantly that the ship was out of control. Turning his head, he was quite surprized to see the moonbase commander just sitting there staring directly ahead of him.

"Commander! We're out of control!" his hands went to the flight controls, " All systems are not responding commander! We've gotta get hold of Alpha!"

Marshall was getting quite paniky, and it was making it worse seeing that Commander Koenig wasn't attempting to help him stablise control of the eagle.

For the last time he swung his head around, " COMMANDER! I CAN'T KEEP CONTROL AND GET HOLD OF ALPHA ON MY OWN...CONTACT ALPHA!"

Finally, for what seemed an age...Commander John Koenig slowly turned his head...Marshall tried to keep his concentration on the flight controls, but he was strangely drawn up to face his superior...making direct eye contact.

"There will be no contacting Alpha...", and before Marshall could even have the chance to react, Koenigs arm stretched towards him and the pilot knew nothing more...

Xxxxx

"Eagle one's in trouble Alan, launch the rescue eagle...Mathias is meeting you aboard..."

Helena was aware of Professor Bergmans voice, but it seemed so far away, because all she could see and think about was the out of control eagle on the big screen.

"I have full magnification Professor..." Sandra said.

"I'm not getting anything from their onboard computers..." Kano added.

Victor Bergman turned his head from the screen and looked at Dr. Russell. She was transfixed to the screen, eye's clearly showing her worry.

"Helena..." he said, as gently as he could.

Helena seemed to look at him, then she was suddenly aware of what she was doing, "errrr...Life signs NOT registering..." her vision fixed on the monitor now.

The personnel around them glanced at one another, and looked at Helena.

_"Alpha, this is rescue EagleTwo, we are approaching Eagle one it seems to be slowing down"_

Alan Carter was right. All looked up to the big screen to see Carter's rescue Eagle nearing the stricken Eagle one, the on going twists and turns had slowed as the ship was starting to stablise.

"Maybe it's THEM! maybe it's a communication at problem their end, and that they are alright!" cried Tanya, bring her hands together.

_"Once Eagle one has come to a stop, i'll attempt to dock Alpha..."`_, informed Carter, Bergman smiled as he replied looking directly at Helena.

"Well just keep us posted Alan, we are all praying down here that it's just a communication problem with the Eagle, and that they are alright..."

Xxxx

As the rescue Eagle manouvered into the docking port of eagle one, Dr Mathias was readying his equipment, a couple of medical orderlies had two stretchers on hand just in case.

Alan Carter successively completed the docking precedure and left his co pilot to retain control, just in case if the commander and Marshall were too injured to move for any reason, they would have to tandum the eagle back to Alpha.

Alan came out into the passenger module as Dr Mathias turned, " So? Is it safe to board Carter?"

Alan didn't like the aloofness in Mathias' tone of voice, but he nodded, "There isn't any structural damage to the eagle, but I insist on wearing suits...just incase there is any air loss"

Dr Mathias shook his head and started to pull the suits out the storage area, the two Orderlies jumped into suits as well.

Alan, already geared up in his, pressed a control that shut the door off from the pilot section, " Robson, we're going in..."

Xxxx

**Whoever's reading this, thanks! Thanks to AFL for your review and also to scifinut...at least someone's reading!**

**I've been reading alot of Space 1999 fics on here and they are all so exciting! Sorry if this is abit 'British' and rather slow paced. But it is an improvement to my original story it's based upon.**

**Any feedback welcome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**GOOD VERSUS EVIL - part 3**

As the rescue Eagle manouvered into the docking port of eagle one, Dr Mathias was readying his equipment, a couple of medical orderlies had two stretchers on hand just in case.

Alan Carter successively completed the docking precedure and left his co pilot to retain control, just in case if the commander and Marshall were too injured to move for any reason, they would have to tandum the eagle back to Alpha.

Alan came out into the passenger module as Dr Mathias turned, " So? Is it safe to board Carter?"

Alan didn't like the aloofness in Mathias' tone of voice, but he nodded, "There isn't any structural damage to the eagle, but I insist on wearing suits...just incase there is any air loss"

Dr Mathias shook his head and started to pull the suits out the storage area, the two Orderlies jumped into suits as well.

Alan, already geared up in his, pressed a control that shut the door off from the pilot section, " Robson, we're going in..."

Upon pressing the door release control, the doors slid back and Alan Carter lead the way into the short walkway to the entrydoor of Eagle One. Alan glanced at Dr Mathias through his helmet and then reached for the control that would open up the door.

The door slid aside and as Alan entered the Eagle he could sense almost immediately that their was some strange presence aboard the craft. He couldn't explain it...or put it into words, but it felt like someone was watching him.

"Commander!"

Alan's head swung around just as Dr Mathias had gasped it out, to his utter amazement, Commander John Koenig was standing looking at them from the back seat of the passenger module.

Alan stepped forward to approach, but the commander raised his hand, " No! I'm alright...you better see to Marshall..."

Alan was removing his helmet. Koenig wasn't wearing his so he knew that the air was safe enough in the module to breathe.

Dr Mathias was already entering the pilot section and was calling for one of his orderlies to help him. Alan still staring at the commander, because HE was staring back at him turned around to realise the urgency of the situation.

" Jack Marshall is dead!" Came the doctor's somewhat aloof announcement.

Alan quickly jumped forward and peered into the pilot section, Jack Marshall was slumped in the seat, at a glance you'd be forgiven to think that the man was just asleep, but Mathias had already scanned him for life signs...

Conclusion...there wasn't any.

Dr Mathias turned to his orderly, " Can you two move him onto the stretcher..."

The orderly nodded his head, and him and his collegue got to work. Alan carter looked back to Koenig who was coming forward, " Wouldn't leaving him in the Eagle and let it float about space be a good idea?"

Dr Mathias frowned at his superior, " Commander, by due respect, we don't know what's happened to him...and then there is you..."

Koenig's jumped down his throat, " Do as you think! We need to get back to Alpha"

Alan Carter watched as the orderlies wheeled the stretcher conveying Marshall into the rescue Eagle, he then turned to Koenig, " Robson's going to tandum Eagle one back to Alpha, I'm gonna take over control here..." he informed.

The Commander shook his head, " then don't let me stop you captain Carter"

Alan knew there was something not quite right about him, maybe what ever happened to Marshall was effecting him also, "...You best take a seat Commander...if you are staying aboard that is..."

Commander Koenig moved to the exit, " No, Rescue Eagles fine..." and he was gone.

Xxxx

Professor Victor Bergman entered the medical unit, he could see Jack Marshall's body beneath a sheet over on a nearby trolley. Dr Russell was shining a torch into Commander Koenig's eyes from where he sat on a bed, he had just gone through a full medical check up.

"So...are you finished doctor?"

Helena placed the torch down onto the side and looked up, her eyes searching his, she was concerned for him, "yes...now, I think you should..."

Koenig was up onto his feet, " I'm fine, now if you would excuse me, I need to get back with commandering this base..."

Victor glanced at Helena. Keonig was quick to catch them, " What is is now? Is there something you are not telling me doctor? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Nothing at all...everything APPEARS to be fine...but..."

Koenig was moving to the exit, " But nothing...I have a job to do...YOU have yours..." with a brief glance at Marshall's covered up body, he was out the door.

Professor Bergman folded his arms and turned to Helena, " has he mentioned to you about what happened up there?"

Helena sat down shaking her head, " He became all evasive when I asked him earlier...like...like he was hiding something"

Victor looked up to see two orderlies move Marshall into the autopsy room, Helena stood up enlightened him, " Bob's going to do an autopsy on Jack...there doesn't appear to be any physical signs of cause of death visually...but there could be something underlying"

Victor went to leave, " If he finds anything, let me know...I'm just on my way to technical, i've got some techs working on the on board computer of eagle one...lets see if THAT sheds any light on the situation, shall we..."

Xxxxx

Commander Koenig laid back upon his bed in his personal quarters. He shook his head several times and looked about him.

He was in his room.

But how? The last thing he knew of was being aboard Eagle one...and they were just about to enter the planet's atmosphere.

And now he was here...back on Alpha, he stood up and aimed his commlock to the door...

He wanted answers to his questions...and he was going to get them.

xxxxx

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**GOOD VERSUS EVIL - part 4**

Commander Koenig laid back upon his bed in his personal quarters. He shook his head several times and looked about him.

He was in his room.

But how? The last thing he knew of was being aboard Eagle one...and they were just about to enter the planet's atmosphere.

And now he was here...back on Alpha, he stood up and aimed his commlock to the door...

He wanted answers to his questions...and he was going to get them.

xxxxx

In Main Mission, Sandra Benes was busy trying to anaylise the limited data they had on the nearby planet.

She looked up, breathing out a heavy sigh, " This data tells us nothing Paul, we have nothing that can shed any light as to determine what happened to the commander up there"

Paul Morrow, who had just come back on shift after a rest period, had been got up to speed of what had happened to eagle one when it tried to penetrate the planets atmosphere.

Paul frowned and turned to face David Kano at his desk, "...and you say that we are STILL having problems with Computer?"

David shook his head, " yes, It's as if Computer has been refused access to data surrounding the planet...something down there..." and he said this as he nodded to the big screen, "...is stopping us from learning anything about the surface...all we seem to be 'allowed' to know, is that it has a breathable atmosphere and nothing more..."

Paul splayed his hands flat out on the desk top in front of him, none of this made sense to him...what the hell was down there?

Sandra glanced at Tanya, both of them noticing the baffled look he currantly held. She stood up and offered him her coffee, " It's still lukewarm..." she informed, smiling at him.

He smiled, and took hold of the cup just as Commander Koenig came hurrying into the room.

All eyes focused on him...some in complete puzzlement

Koenig looked at one face to the next around him...Paul came forward, " Commander? "

The commanders focus moved to the big screen, "...the planet...what data did we pick up before I was brought back?"

Sandra turned in her seat, " Commander...should you not be in the medical unit resting?"

Koenig stared at her confused, " Resting? Why should I be resting...we need to anaylise the data we've received about the planet"

David spoke up, " But commander we have NO data...your eagle was thrown out of orbit on entry..."

The commander was scratching his head in a complete daze.

Paul placed a hand upon Sandra's shoulder and in a hushed whisper said, " contact medical unit...get Dr Russell up here pronto..."

Xxxx

Dr Russell had just finished her rounds. All the patients in the medical unit at present were asleep. With a sigh, she sat at her desk and looked up to see Bob Mathias enter the room.

Already, her eyes were asking him what he had found out at the autopsy of Jack Marshall.

"I've done everything by the book...and the extra tests you instructed me to carry out..."

Helena stood and swallowed, " And...?"

Bob handed her the clipboard that presented her with the results of the autopsy, taking it she scanned her eyes over it, she looked up to Mathias, her expression showing her surprize at what she was reading.

"As you can see...there is nothing there that we can determine the cause of death...it's as if Jack Marshall just stopped breathing..."

Very slowly Helena sat back down, Mathias came forward, " Is there anything else we can do? I for one can't think of anything..."

Helena shot him up a quick smile, " If it's any consolation...we neither...we've certainly drawn a blank..."

The communication post bleeped and Helena stood and tapped the button, " Medical unit..."

Sandra's face appeared on the tiny moniter, " Dr Russell...Commander Koenig is here in Main Mission...he seems..."

"Seems what? Sandra?"

"...he seems confused"

Helena and Bob Mathias glanced at one another.

Xxxxx

In Main Mission, Commander Koenig was pacing up and down...he was churning out what was to be the on the agenda, " ...this is what's going to happen...we NEED TO KNOW every there is to know about that planet...I want another eagle made ready for immediate lift off...the team will be made up of..."

He stopped in mid flow...Dr Russell was standing in the doorway with her case, " John...why don't you come back to the medical unit..."

Koenig cut her off, " I have no time for that Helena...we need to collect data from that planet..."

"You've already DONE that John...your eagle was thrown out of orbit and your co-pilot died!" she raised her voice a tad...but it was the mention of Marshalls death that got her his full attention.

Helena could clearly see John was confused...he was ticking over what she had told him in his mind.

Helena stepped closer, hands held out in front of her " You do remember, don't you? Jack Marshall was killed...and you have no memory of how that happened..."

Koenig swung around putting his back to her. All in Main Mission were looking at him. Wondering why their commander was acting like a total loon.

_**He closed his eyes and all he could see was darkness. The darkness was infinate.**_

_**"Where am I? Helena!"**_

_**There was silence...only silence was his answer.**_

_**"HELENA?"**_

_**But now the silence was broken...a voice spoke to him...a voice that he recognised because it was his OWN voice speaking back at him.**_

_**"DR RUSSELL AND THE OTHERS CANNOT HEAR YOU NOW JOHN KOENIG..."**_

_**"WHO ARE YOU!" Koenig raged...instantly on his guard...but the voice had been hiding out in the darkness.**_

_**AND NOW IT WAS LAUGHING...**_

_**Forcing Koenig to his knees and having to put his hands over his ears...**_

_**Xxxxx**_

MORE SOON...FEEDBACK WILL BE GOOD...THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME.


	5. Chapter 5

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**GOOD VERSUS EVIL - part 5**

**Thanks for all the reviews from last time. SO SORRY it's been so long since an update...hope this will keep you going! I've pasted the ending of part 4 at the start to act as a recap.**

In Main Mission, Commander Koenig was pacing up and down...he was churning out what was to be the on the agenda, " ...this is what's going to happen...we NEED TO KNOW every there is to know about that planet...I want another eagle made ready for immediate lift off...the team will be made up of..."

He stopped in mid flow...Dr Russell was standing in the doorway with her case, " John...why don't you come back to the medical unit..."

Koenig cut her off, " I have no time for that Helena...we need to collect data from that planet..."

"You've already DONE that John...your eagle was thrown out of orbit and your co-pilot died!" she raised her voice a tad...but it was the mention of Marshalls death that got her his full attention.

Helena could clearly see John was confused...he was ticking over what she had told him in his mind.

Helena stepped closer, hands held out in front of her " You do remember, don't you? Jack Marshall was killed...and you have no memory of how that happened..."

Koenig swung around putting his back to her. All in Main Mission were looking at him. Wondering why their commander was acting like a total loon.

_**He closed his eyes and all he could see was darkness. The darkness was infinate.**_

_**"Where am I? Helena!"**_

_**There was silence...only silence was his answer.**_

_**"HELENA?!"**_

_**But now the silence was broken...a voice spoke to him...a voice that he recognised because it was his OWN voice speaking back at him.**_

_**"DR RUSSELL AND THE OTHERS CANNOT HEAR YOU NOW JOHN KOENIG..."**_

_**"WHO ARE YOU!" Koenig raged...instantly on his guard...but the voice had been hiding out in the darkness.**_

_**AND NOW IT WAS LAUGHING...**_

_**Forcing Koenig to his knees and having to put his hands over his ears...**_

_**Xxxxx**_

Helena Russell screwed her face up in sheer concern, as Commander Koenig rolled around the floor with his hands clamped firmly over his ears.

Tanya went to go help him, but Helena stopped her, " No wait..."

Everyone was gathered around, as John suddenly relaxed and opened his eyes...blinking several times...his focus blurred at first, then gradually getting clearer.

Paul Morrow and a male data techncian, named Luke, grabbed an arm each and pulled the commander to his feet.

Helena was already scanning him over, but there was nothing showing up on the device that could determine what had just happened to him.

Forcing his gaze, she broke the silence, " John?" her eyes searching his face.

Koenig swallowed and met her gaze, "The planet...we need to get down to the planet"

She took his arm gently, " You need to come with me..."

Bob Mathias was meeting her at the doorway. John managed to pull away from her at the sight of the sedation needle in his grasp, "WE NEED TO GO DOWN TO THAT PLANET!", he cried pointing to the big screen.

"NO JOHN!" cried Helena, she pulled her hair back and tried to remain calm, " You need to rest, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

John sighed, he could see the worry on her face, so he relented, there was always later " If I must...but I MEAN it Helena...it's imperitive we get down to that planet"

Paul Morrow watched on, as they disappeared out into the corridor to the medical unit. He turned his attention to David Kano at the computer, " The commander is DETERMINED to get down to that planet! Do we know anything new?"

David shrugged at him, " No...it's the same old readings every time...but there IS something odd...I couldn't put my finger on it before..."

Paul came over to him, "What? What have you found?"

David shook his head as he leaned back, "Not me...Luke imformed me..."

Luke came forward, he was eager to get his finding across, " Mr Morrow, we have been hanging around this planet for hours..."

"We know that"

"Then why is it in the same position as it was when we first encountered it...it's as if the moon has..." he shrugged his shoulders, because obviously it was impossible, "...as if the moon has stopped, sir..."

Paul pulled a face, and was already at his desk checking their current status, " That's impossible, we'd all know it, if we caught up in it's orbit.."

David tapped a finger over his controls, " No it's nonsense, Computer is telling me that we are STILL on the move..."

Sandra looked up at the big screen, she begged to differ," But Luke IS right paul...I have not needed to alter the scanner reading of that planet...usually I have to swing the angle of the scanner reader, as we pass by a planet..." she informed.

Paul looked at her, " and you've ONLY just realised that, now?"

Sandra sat down, that was puzzling her too, why HADN'T she noticed that before...?

Xxxxx

Eagle Three was on the launch pad, ready for immediate lift off.

Professor Bergman came into Main Mission and looked up to it's image on the big screen, "who have you got on board?"

Paul turned his head, as he joined him at his side, " pilot Hayward and Anthony Crane...WHY Crane, can I ask?"

Bergman folded an arm around his waist and one hand to his chin, "...I've found some strange readings on Eagle One's flight computer..."

"What sort of strange readings?" questioned Paul, with interest.

The professor raised his eyebrowes, " ...the sort that tells me, that Eagle One hasn't actually been anywhere..."

David Kano breathed out a: "What? But that's impossible, professor"

The professor shook his head, deadly serious, " No, you'll find i am not mistaken, I've checked and double checked...according to the on-board flight computer aboard Eagle One...the ship never left the launch pad..."

Xxxxx

Dr Russell turned from her desk and gazed out to the lunar surface from her office window, then looked up at the massive planet, they had been passing by for what seemed an age now...she could see her reflection in the window of her looking up at it...and it made her tingle with cold, like there was some unearthly presence nearby.

Shrugging off that feeling with a sigh, she turned around and looked on at John. He laid resting in a bed along the opposite wall, the other beds were empty. The medical unit's lighting was quite moody, a tinge of light blue.

She stood up and went to fetch herself a cup of water from the machine.

Cup full, she put the polycarton to her lips and dropped it, eyes wide. John was gone. She hurried over to the bed, and realised to her horror, that someone was still lying there on the silky sheets...it was as if that body was invisible, she felt a tingle of cold again, the unearthly presence was back...she backed away shaking, then ran from the medical unit to raise the alarm.

Xxxx

Eagle Three blasted off the launch pad.

And inside pilot Hayward, and specialist scientist, Anthony Crane watched as Moonbase Alpha grew smaller behind them.

From the helm at Main Mission, Victor Bergman and Paul Morrow stood watching at the big screen. The Eagle looking like a small arrow enroute to it's target, the planet.

Sandra had opened up a communication channel with the Eagle, "Hayward, can you confirm for us what YOUR onboard flight computer is telling you..." asked Victor.

"Now professor?"

"Yesss right now..."

Haywards reply came back at them, " It's telling us we've just left Alpha, professor...everything seems normal...there's nothing to tell, it's all pretty much standard"

Paul glanced at Victor, " Maybe it WAS just a fault on Eagle ones computer..."

Haywards voice was back, " Wait! There's something wrong, it appears we are being..."

There was a sudden static haze, blocking the signal.

Paul shot a glance to Sandra.

Sandra sat and tried to get them back, " Moonbase Alpha to Eagle Three...Come in Eagle Three...COME IN EAGLE THREE...", she met Pauls gaze, and them they looked up at the screen...Eagle three was still in range...heading to the planet.

"Maybe it's a problem their end..." suggested Luke, checking if it wasn't their own end that was the problem.

The professor leaned over Sandra, " Keep trying Sandra...Paul" Paul joined him as they moved away from the others, " If Eagle Three makes it to that planet, I have a hunch the same thing is going to happen all over again..."

Paul nodded, " that maybe so, professor...but WHAT happens if they DO manage to penetrate the atmosphere? We've LOST contact, they are totally on their own"

Victor sadly smiled, " that's what I'm worried of..."

Xxxxxx

**MORE SOON...HOPEFULLY NOT SUCH A LONG WAIT NEXT TIME!**

MORE SOON...FEEDBACK WILL BE GOOD...THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME.


	6. Chapter 6

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**GOOD VERSUS EVIL - part 6**

**Thanks for all the reviews from last time. SO AWFULLY SORRY it's been so long since an update, AGAIN!...hope this will keep you going! I've pasted the ending of part 5 at the start to act as a recap.**

**Apologises again, and THANK YOU for those still sticking with it.**

Eagle Three blasted off the launch pad.

And inside pilot Hayward, and specialist scientist, Anthony Crane watched as Moonbase Alpha grew smaller behind them.

From the helm at Main Mission, Victor Bergman and Paul Morrow stood watching at the big screen. The Eagle looking like a small arrow enroute to it's target, the planet.

Sandra had opened up a communication channel with the Eagle, "Hayward, can you confirm for us what YOUR onboard flight computer is telling you..." asked Victor.

"Now professor?"

"Yesss right now..."

Haywards reply came back at them, " It's telling us we've just left Alpha, professor...everything seems normal...there's nothing to tell, it's all pretty much standard"

Paul glanced at Victor, " Maybe it WAS just a fault on Eagle ones computer..."

Haywards voice was back, " Wait! There's something wrong, it appears we are being..."

There was a sudden static haze, blocking the signal.

Paul shot a glance to Sandra.

Sandra sat and tried to get them back, " Moonbase Alpha to Eagle Three...Come in Eagle Three...COME IN EAGLE THREE...", she met Pauls gaze, and then they looked up at the screen...Eagle three was still in range...heading to the planet.

"Maybe it's a problem their end..." suggested Luke, checking if it wasn't their own end that was the problem.

The professor leaned over Sandra, " Keep trying Sandra...Paul" Paul joined him as they moved away from the others, " If Eagle Three makes it to that planet, I have a hunch the same thing is going to happen all over again..."

Paul nodded, " that maybe so, professor...but WHAT happens if they DO manage to penetrate the atmosphere? We've LOST contact, they are totally on their own"

Victor sadly smiled, " that's what I'm afraid of..."

Xxxxxx

Eagle Three was nearing the mysterious planets' orbit. Inside Pilot Hayward tried again to pull up on the thrust. His face worried as he glanced over to Anthony Crane beside him, "I still can't pull up...WE NEED to decelerate or we'll break up as we hit the atmosphere"

Crane shook his head as he tapped out on some controls at his helm, " According to these readings we STILL haven't left Alpha...this is EXACTLY what the professor was going on about earlier. Eagle Ones flight computer told us that the ship NEVER left the launch pad...and by these readings nor have we"

Hayward shot him a glare, " But OBVIOUSLY we have! We wouldn't be smacking in the planets orbit otherwise..AND we all saw Eagle one come back with the rescue eagle...had that flight computer showed up any weird readings? Has anyone bothered to check..."

Xxxxx

"Are you sure?"

Professor Bergman shook his head as the report was slapped down onto Paul Morrows console, " ...yes...the flight computer aboard the rescue eagle that brought back Eagle one is showing the same readouts...it never left Alpha..."

Paul slumped into his chair and gazed up to the planet on the big screen, " But WE ALL saw it with our own eyes...with our OWN eyes!...how can the flight computer be telling us that? It just DOESN'T make any sense"

Techncian Luke turned in his seat, " Maybe somethings interfering with things...something from...", he nodded his head towards the big screen, "Maybe someone...or something...down there"

The professor rubbed his chin but didn't comment.

Paul looked across to Sandra, " See if you can raise Eagle three...", Sandra turned her head, "That is what I am trying to do Paul, there is NOTHING...we continue to have visual, but no communication"

Paul slid his fingers over his tash, then went to the internal communications desk, " I wonder how the commanders coming along? Maybe he is well enough to answer a few questions..."

The professor came to his side as Paul tried to make contact with the Medical Unit, but for some uncanny reason, there was no response.

"Dr Russell?...MATHIAS? ANYONE?"

Bergman placed a hand over Paul's shoulder and met his gaze, Paul nodded, " Lets get over there...Sandra...KEEP trying to raise Eagle three...and Kano...TRY to get hold of some new data on that planet...WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT WE ARE DEALING WITH!"

Xxxxx

"But Dr Russell? Everything is normal...the commander is just sleeping"

Helena was stood at the doorway, her back to them, she slowly turned around and almost uttered a gasp when she saw John Koenig lying on the bed. Bob Mathias standing over him with his notes.

"But I don't understand...HE wasn't there Bob! HE wasn't..."

Dr Mathias came forward and took her out stretched hands, " Look...you have been under a lot of pressure...you know, with the death of Jack Marshall and what's happened with the Commander...you haven't come off duty once since this whole thing started, you NEED some rest"

Helena shook her head, " I can't rest, we've got to find out what's wrong with him"

"WE KNOW what's wrong with him...obviously HE feels bad about what happened to Marshall...feels responsible in some way...he just needs a little time and he'll be fine, now...", he lead her out into the corridor, " Go and get some rest...and don't come back until you've had some decent sleep"

Helena went to protest, " But Bob...what if John..."

"I call you back straight away if there is any change or developments with his condition, now GO, doctors orders"

Helena returned a sad smile, and began her way up the corridor. When she was out of sight, Paul Morrow and Professor Bergman were at the freshhold.

Mathias turned as he got himself a carton of water, " I have just relieved Dr Russell, she needs some rest, is there anything I can help you with?"

"We just wondered if we could question the Commander about that Planet...we've lost contact with Eagle Three", Paul informed.

Bob nodded, "Impossible, the Commanders asleep, he needs rest...and anyway, he's been behaving irrationally...you heard him earlier on...he keeps stating we have to get down to that planet, like if he's never been there"

Bergman dropped a sigh, "the plot thickens...flight computers telling us they haven't left Alpha, now it seems John doesn't think he has either..."

Paul raised his eyebrowes, " Not to mention that we don't seem to be on the move...do you know that we are STILL in the same position, regardless of what we all said in Main Mission"

Bob twisted around and they all looked at John Keonig as he slumbered, " All we can do is wait...until he is ready to talk"

Xxxxx

_**John Keonig laid down in the darkness. The tension was like thunder in his head. He felt like he couldn't quite open his eyes. And dared not to because there was nothing to see. Not really just the darkness.**_

_**He laid flat and forced his eyes open. Whispers? Was that Whispers all around him?**_

_**The dark silence broken somehow.**_

_**"John Koenig...John Koenig", that was the repeated whisper.**_

_**And then he jumped up when a figure materilised out of the neverless void, It was aface he recognised...it was Helena!**_

_**"Ohhh...John, I''ve been so worried about you!**_

_**She held her arms out and he snatched hold of them, immediately meeting her gaze, "Helena! How can you be here?..."**_

_**Helena laughed at him, " Oh John, can't you see that we are here...ON the planet...can't you see the wonderful flowers and the stream"**_

_**Her eyes were alive of what she saw around her, but there was nothing, nothing at all.**_

_**"BUT THERE ISN'T ANYTHING HERE! HELENA! HELENA!"**_

_**But she wasn't listening to him, so her stepped forwards and grabbed her and swung her round...her face was nothing but a bleached white skull cackling out with laughter...laughter that was all around him...**_

_**Laughter that was his own...**_

Xxxxxxx

Eagle Three had penetrated the planets atmosphere. After the initial firey force of entry, Hayward and Crane's eyes were looking up ahead.

"See if you can raise Alpha, tell them that we've made it, and are flying down to the surface" told Crane.

Hayward tied to raise Alpha, but there was still nothing. It was as if Alpha was no longer there.

"Look, through that cloud bank, I'm sure I saw something"

"What?"

"I don't know...what's the onboard computer picking up?"

Hayward's nervous grin came his way, as he checked, " Can you believe It still says we haven't actually left Alpha"

"Well, it looks like we are coming out of the cloud bank now...whatevers down there waiting for us...we're sure soon know what it is...and what it wants..."

Xxxxx

Sandra Benes was up and out of the chair as Paul Morrow and Victor Bergman came hurrying back into the hub of Main Mission.

"Sandra! What is with all the urgency? Have you made contact with Eagle Three?", Paul's eyes were already looking up to the big screen and saw nothing but the planet.

Sandra nodded, " Eagle three disappeared into the amostphere a few minutes ago, Paul..."

"And...?"

David Kano took over, "...and then THIS happened..."

He pressed a button that changed the view aboard the big screen.

Eagle Three was sitting on the launch pad...as if it had never taken off...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**MORE SOON...OR SOONER THAN LAST TIME::PROMISE**_

MORE SOON...FEEDBACK WILL BE GOOD...THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME.


	7. Chapter 7

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**GOOD VERSUS EVIL - part 7**

**Thanks for all the reviews from last time. THIS GETTING TO BE HABIT, SO AWFULLY SORRY it's been so long since an update, AGAIN!...hope this will keep you going! I've pasted the ending of part 6 at the start to act as a recap.**

**Apologises again, and THANK YOU for those still sticking with it.**

**I WILL DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO GERRY ANDERSON (RIP) HIS FUNERAL TOOK PLACE VERY NEAR WHERE I LIVE. VERY SAD AT HIS LOSS.**

Eagle Three had penetrated the planets atmosphere. After the initial firey force of entry, Hayward and Crane's eyes were looking up ahead.

"See if you can raise Alpha, tell them that we've made it, and are flying down to the surface" told Crane.

Hayward tied to raise Alpha, but there was still nothing. It was as if Alpha was no longer there.

"Look, through that cloud bank, I'm sure I saw something"

"What?"

"I don't know...what's the onboard computer picking up?"

Hayward's nervous grin came his way, as he checked, " Can you believe It still says we haven't actually left Alpha"

"Well, it looks like we are coming out of the cloud bank now...whatevers down there waiting for us...we're sure soon know what it is...and what it wants..."

Xxxxx

Sandra Benes was up and out of the chair as Paul Morrow and Victor Bergman came hurrying back into the hub of Main Mission.

"Sandra! What is with all the urgency? Have you made contact with Eagle Three?", Paul's eyes were already looking up to the big screen and saw nothing but the planet.

Sandra nodded, " Eagle three disappeared into the amostphere a few minutes ago, Paul..."

"And...?"

David Kano took over, "...and then THIS happened..."

He pressed a button that changed the view aboard the big screen.

Eagle Three was sitting on the launch pad...as if it had never taken off...

"BUT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Spat Paul, looking up at the big screen and then to look at Victor.

Bergman rubbed his chin and turned to Kano, " What is computer telling you..."

Kano was puzzled, what was the logic in that? Eagle three was staring at them in the face as clear as day on the screen.

"But it's out there Professor, you can see it as clear as I can...we ALL can"

Bergman was fully aware of what his sight was showing him, but he wanted to see what Computer made of it, " Just ask Computer...see what it tells you"

With a big sigh, Kano pushed a few switched, " Computer...What is the current Status of Eagle Three?"

"EAGLE-THREE'S-CURRENT-POSITION-IS-ON-LAUNCH-PAD-FOUR"

Kano looked satisfied and nodded to the big screen, "like what we see, Professor, Eagle Three is on launch pad 4"

Sandra wasn't so satisfied, " BUT we ALL saw it take off! We ALL SAW IT fly towards the planet" she said, a hint of a quiver in her tone.

Paul sat down and dropped his head, and opened up a channel to launch pad 4.

_"launch pad"_ said the face on the small moniter.

"Main Mission here, I want a task of your men out to Eagle Three and recover the pilot and science specialist Crane"

_"But Eagle Three as just been brought in my remote Mr Morrow"_ told the man in a brash North American accent.

"NO MR JONES, WE HAVE ALL SEEN EAGLE THREE LIFT OFF AND HEAD OFF TO THAT PLANET...YET NOW IT HAS SOMEHOW APPEARED ON LAUNCH PAD 4" snapped Paul.

_"No Mr Morrow, like I've just said to you...you have brought back Eagle three by general remote...it has just touched down and we are waiting for the crew to disembark" _informed Jones.

Paul's eyes snapped up to the big screen then he looked at the others. Bergman nodded his head and took charge. Kindly he looked down to the screen, " Thank you Mr Jones, just let us know when they're out of the travel tube"

Sandra sat down and shook her head, " I'm confused...what is going on? WE SAW EAGLE THREE GO TO THAT PLANET" she insisted.

"But there is no planet"

Paul was about to reply to Sandra, but snapped his neck round to see who had said the comment. It was Luke.

"What do you mean exactly by that?"

Luke shrugged and nodded at the instruments at his helm, " according to my readouts here, there IS NO PLANET"

Sandra twisted around and started to tap in the guider scan. The big screen was immediately switching channels and changed from a view of launch pad 4, to that of empty space, she forced a gaze to Paul, open mouthed in shock.

Paul swallowed down and looked the professor, " So...any idea now, professor?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Over at Launch Pad 4, the travel tube docked at the main reception point of the launchpad area. Gary Jones and his men were waiting ready to meet the two man crew. The door slid open and nobody came out. Jones and his colleague glanced at one another and peered inside the travel tube pod. There was nobody in it!

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**John Koenig was in the darkness. Where the light was from, he didn't know. He just could somehow see around him. Not that there was anything to see.**_

_**Just the whispers in the darkness. Cold as the grave.**_

_**He forced his eyes shut and opened them. He did it again and then again.**_

_**"I AM NOT HERE! YOU CAN'T TRICK ME! I AM ON MOONBASE ALPHA! he yelled.**_

_**"John!"**_

_**Koenig turned to see the calming presence that was Professor Bergman, John shook his head, "YOU ARE NOT VICTOR!"**_

_**"John, you HAVE to calm down" the older man held out his hands, " You are not well. There was trouble with the Eagle when we came down to the planet"**_

_**Koenig laughed at him, " WHAT PLANET? WHERE IS THIS IS PLANET VICTOR?"**_

_**Victor looked at him like he had a screw loose, " The planet is all around you John...you have to embrace it like WE have" he told him.**_

_**Koenig put his hands to his ears and shook his head, " No! THIS is not real...there is NO planet..."**_

_**Victor suddenly had a sinister stance about him, " But there IS John...and if you cannot except that there is, then we will have no choice but to force it on you..."**_

_**Koenig twisted around and put his back to his friend and when the laughter stopped he turned back to see Victor laughing back at him...not at him exactly, but Victor laughing at the dead motionless form of himself on the ground next to him.**_

_**It was like he himself now was invisible.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Bob Mathias checked on John Koenigs life support and was happy to see the commander peacefully sleeping. He put down the clipboard chart and went over to sit and read for abit. The door suddenly slid aside as he opened the book and he looked up to see Professor Bergman standing there, standing quite still in the doorway. The light was dimmed in the medical centre so the older mans form was outlined slightly by the outer corridor glare.

Mathias frowned and with a sigh stood up, he hated to be disturbed on the night shift, it was the only free time he got to catch up on his studies.

"Can I help you professor?"

Bergman never said a word. He just stood there.

The doctor put down the book and went to step alittle closer, " Professor!" he cried out a tad louder.

Bergman turned his head like he had just heard him and smiled , " Arrrrr Mathias, I was wondering whether I can talk to John...there are certain issues I need to speak to him about regarding our situation"

Dr Mathias looked over at the commander, " He is resting Professor...I suggest maybe in the morning I can..."

"Nooo, I insist it has to be now doctor"

Mathias stood back. The older man approached the commanders bed and turned, " You can leave us doctor there is no need for you to be here"

Mathias felt that something was not quite right. Bergman, although SEEMED himself physically, was different somehow. He couldn't quite put a finger on to what it was.

"Well all the same, I'd rather stay if you don't mind, I'll be over in the medical store"

The professor turned to Koenig and smiled, then placed a hand on his shoulder, "John...John can you hear me, it's Victor here..."

And John opened his eyes...

Xxxxxxxxx

Over at launch pad 4, Gary Jones and his team had taken the travel tube to the dockport of Eagle Three.

A slender man, younger than Jones, turned, " Preparing to board Eagle Three Mr Jones"

Jones nodded and his junior colleague pressed the button that slid the doors back. The travel tube dock first, then the module doors of Eagleflight Three.

They stepped inside and was immediately aware of the musty smell. A broad man named Don breathed out a chuckle of amazement, " WHERE has all this dust come from? It's like it's landed somewhere and somebodys opened the doors to a duststorm!"

"It's not just that..." Jones pointed to the banks of control panel, "...I've SEEN that state of equipment before"

Don and the junior member of staff glanced at one another as Jones went on,"...It's like those graveyards of planes you get in the desert. Where the display panels look so, ancient...they're all..."

"Like this"

Don moved over to the pilot section and although the door control panel short circuited as it slid aside, he was given entry.

"GARY! YOU BETTER GET IN HERE!"

Gary Jones hurried to Don's side and looked on to what Don saw. The flight controls were being grasped. And there was suited figures in the seats.

And their bleach white skulls that peered out of their helmets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MORE SOON...

MORE SOON...FEEDBACK WILL BE GOOD...THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME.


	8. Chapter 8

**SPACE:1999 Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Space:1999 or any of it's characters, they are the property of Gerry Anderson.**

**GOOD VERSUS EVIL - part 8**

**Thanks for all the reviews from last time. THIS GETTING TO BE HABIT, SO AWFULLY SORRY it's been so long since an update, AGAIN!...hope this will keep you going! I've pasted the ending of part 7 at the start to act as a recap.**

**Apologises again, and THANK YOU for those still sticking with it.**

Dr Bob Mathias checked on John Koenigs life support and was happy to see the commander peacefully sleeping. He put down the clipboard chart and went over to sit and read for abit. The door suddenly slid aside as he opened the book and he looked up to see Professor Bergman standing there, standing quite still in the doorway. The light was dimmed in the medical centre so the older mans form was outlined slightly by the outer corridor glare.

Mathias frowned and with a sigh stood up, he hated to be disturbed on the night shift, it was the only free time he got to catch up on his studies.

"Can I help you professor?"

Bergman never said a word. He just stood there.

The doctor put down the book and went to step alittle closer, " Professor!" he cried out a tad louder.

Bergman turned his head like he had just heard him and smiled , " Arrrrr Mathias, I was wondering whether I can talk to John...there are certain issues I need to speak to him about regarding our situation"

Dr Mathias looked over at the commander, " He is resting Professor...I suggest maybe in the morning I can..."

"Nooo, I insist it has to be now doctor"

Mathias stood back. The older man approached the commanders bed and turned, " You can leave us doctor there is no need for you to be here"

Mathias felt that something was not quite right. Bergman, although SEEMED himself physically, was different somehow. He couldn't quite put a finger on to what it was.

"Well all the same, I'd rather stay if you don't mind, I'll be over in the medical store"

The professor turned to Koenig and smiled, then placed a hand on his shoulder, "John...John can you hear me, it's Victor here..."

And John opened his eyes...

Xxxxxxxxx

Over at launch pad 4, Gary Jones and his team had taken the travel tube to the dockport of Eagle Three.

A slender man, younger than Jones, turned, " Preparing to board Eagle Three Mr Jones"

Jones nodded and his junior colleague pressed the button that slid the doors back. The travel tube dock first, then the module doors of Eagleflight Three.

They stepped inside and was immediately aware of the musty smell. A broad man named Don breathed out a chuckle of amazement, " WHERE has all this dust come from? It's like it's landed somewhere and somebodys opened the doors to a duststorm!"

"It's not just that..." Jones pointed to the banks of control panel, "...I've SEEN that state of equipment before"

Don and the junior member of staff glanced at one another as Jones went on,"...It's like those graveyards of planes you get in the desert. Where the display panels look so, ancient...they're all..."

"Like this"

Don moved over to the pilot section and although the door control panel short circuited as it slid aside, he was given entry.

"GARY! YOU BETTER GET IN HERE!"

Gary Jones hurried to Don's side and looked on to what Don saw. The flight controls were being grasped. And there was suited figures in the seats.

And their bleach white skulls that peered out of their helmets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whispers...dark shadows...the darkness...

Dr Mathias was in the medical store. The stock take was routine. He should have done it during the 'daytime', but with all what with the planet and then with the commander.

Slowly, and at first unnoticed by Mathias, the door started to slide shut. Mathias swung around and hurried to the door, "hey, what the hell is going on?", he operated the door release button, but there was no response, he then reached for his commlock, but at the same time, realised he had left it on his desk outside.

Hands slayed out, he slammed them against the door, " HEY! OPEN THIS DOOR! WHO IS OUT THERE...?"

But there was no response.

And the reason for that? Because there was no one on the otherside.

Commander Koenig had vanished from his bed, and so had Professor Bergman.

Whispers...dark shadows...the darkness...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The coldness was quiet. It was like that of a jet black veil that was creeping to the very heart of Alpha.

The corridors were silent. The lights dimmed as the unknown menace crept it's way up the corridor.

Security officer Richard Howard was making his way down the east wing when he rounded the corner. Pausing, he made for his laser and pointed it out in front of him, why, he didn't know, it was just by pure instinct.

But there was nothing there ahead of him, just the corridor and the command post towards the end of it.

Shaking his head, he moved forward and rounded the next corner.

First he felt the cold hitting him.

Then he heard the noise in his ears.

Then he was screaming out in terror, like his insides were litually being pulled inside out.

And then there was nothing at all...

Just the whispers...the shadows...the darkness...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Sandra Benes was first to notice the blip on the console panel. She leaned forward and tapped a few buttons, eyes widening, she looked up to Paul Morrow, who was sat slumped in his seat still reeling from what the launch pad had reported.

Both crew members from Eagleflight Three were dead. LONG DEAD by the look of it. Morrow had ordered Gary Jones and his team to look into Eagle Three's flight computer and it just got even stranger...because according to the computer, Eagle Three had been away from Alpha for over 500 years.

Impossible.

"Paul...", she said, finally managing to open her mouth, because the last thing she wanted to do, was add to the poor mans worries.

Morrow looked up, and met her gaze, "What is it?"

"I am getting a disturbance in section six, corridor 9...near the launch pad area"

Morrow stood up and moved across to her, "What kind of disturbance...?"

Sandra frowned, "I don't know...just that there was a big power loss, then it was back again", she reported.

Morrow looked across to David Kano, "...Kano, see if Computer can pick up anything odd at the launch pad area"

Kano was quick to answer, " There IS NO disturbance...Sandra has got it quite wrong"

"PAUL LOOK! I AM GETTING VISUAL FROM WHERE THAT PLANET SHOULD BE..." Sandra suddenly cried out.

Paul was at her side again, and everyone was looking up to the big screen, "I see nothing..."

Sandra pointed, " there IS something there paul...look"

Paul finally saw what she was getting at...something was there, a patch of somekind...a dark patch of withering mass, that was a blur against the backdrop of space behind it.

"Can you zoom in on it"

Sandra was instantly trying to magnify, but to no avail, "the controls are not responding...it is either that, or that THING out there is getting further away"

Luke watched as paul rubbed his cheek, then went over to the communication controls, "I wonder if the professor has managed to speak to the commander..."

Pressing the control once, he pressed it again, but he was getting no reply from the medical unit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The whispers...the shadows...the darkness...

Dr Helena Russell awoke from her slumber. For how long she had been asleep for, she couldn't quite remember. She got up and went over to the sink and rinsed her face. She then tidied herself up and decided to make for the Medical unit.

With her hands shaking, and she didn't know why...she aimed her commlock to the door.

The door slid open and she gasped. Putting her hand to her face.

There was no corridor...just a black cold void...with the whispers of so many escaping from within it's dark heart.

The whispers took over her head, she put her hands over her ears to block them out, and screwed up her face as she went down to her knees.

The whispers...THEY WERE SO LOUD...the shadows...HER ROOM WAS FULL OF THEM...and the darkness...BECAUSE NOW THERE WAS NOTHING AT ALL, BUT.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

MORE SOON.

MORE SOON...FEEDBACK WILL BE GOOD...THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST TIME.


End file.
